Wings of Aegis
by SweetAmbience
Summary: After being injured in a conflict between the Fire and the Sound, Sasuke is forced to flee deep into the heart of Konoha's ancient forest. There, he takes refuge in an abandoned shrine where a demon of old is said to live- the nine-tailed demon fox.
1. Angel of the Church

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own any of the Naruto characters.**

Wings of Aegis

Chapter 1 Angel of the Church

The forest was eerily still. It was almost as if he had stepped right into a painting of an ancient forest. The thick-barked pine trees stood proudly, rooted fast to the rich earth, embellished with emerald mosses and cream-colored mushrooms. High above, the thick tree trunks branched out into gnarled limbs supporting a dense, verdant canopy that cast dancing shadows upon the fauna down below.

Konoha's forest was undeniably beautiful. Like a guardian angel, it sheltered the thriving village of Konohagakure and kept it hidden from the power-hungry eyes of distant countries. The forest did not save the village from being infiltrated, however, and that was why Sasuke had been sent with his team to eliminate a group of enemy shinobi.

During the fight, he had been separated from the rest of his team. After felling three of the enemy's number, he had sustained an injury that had forced him to flee into the forest. He knew the woods by heart, and had no trouble eluding his pursuers, but he had been seriously wounded by an ambush. He had been too preoccupied with the fight between himself and his opponent at the time to catch the shinobi that had come up on his left with a kunai aimed at his heart. Sasuke had managed to avoid a fatal blow, but had landed himself a deep slash across his abdomen for his carelessness.

It should never have happened, and now he was paying for it.

He was deep in the forest, too far from the village to make it back in time to preserve himself. He needed to take shelter and rest, but the closest building to his position was an old abandoned shrine that the Hokage had forbidden anyone to approach. As much as he did not want to go against official orders, he felt a desperation clawing at his mind that urged him on towards the shrine.

Without his sanction, his body turned itself in the direction of the shrine and struggled to move forward. Somehow, he managed it. Sasuke had spent most of his chakra stemming the torrent of blood spilling from his stomach. Being untrained in the art of healing, he had relied on his massive store of chakra to form a clot that clogged the wound. The concentration of chakra was most likely killing the cells around his wound, but it was preferable to the alternative.

After a half hour of dragging his body through the woods by sheer willpower, the shrine came into view.

It was an old stone building nestled between two of the oldest trees in the forest. A small, circular lake fed by an underground stream shone in the faint sunlight that slipped through the forest canopy. Vines had taken over the black stone structure, and moss filled every crevice in the chipped granite. The once intricate carvings on the face of the shrine had faded and withered into indistinct mounds. One side of a large wooden door hung limply on its hinges: the other side had fallen to the ground, where it had been taken over by undergrowth. There was a stone pathway leading to the entrance of the shrine, but it was so riddled with ferns and moss the organized placement of the stones looked to be nothing more than a random string of rocks littering the forest floor.

It was a sad place, yet it was strangely alive, as if it were merely sleeping. It made Sasuke feel cautious, and he approached the shrine with a wary eye, even though he was in no condition to defend himself.

The inside of the shrine had faired no better than the outside. Parts of the roof had fallen in, destroying the furnishings, but allowing light to enter. Dust clogged the air, and giant spider webs found homes between benches and in the corners of the room. His eyes found the altar, decorated with an ornate cloth and small offerings of candles and statuettes. He limped over to the altar and heedlessly swept the offerings off the table. No one visited the shrine anymore, so he assumed the artifacts were now long forgotten. He tore the tablecloth into strips and flung off his shirt, ignoring the pain that flared as his shirt brushed the wound. He tied the makeshift bandage around his wound and gradually lessened the clot of chakra he had previously used to seal it.

Sasuke eased himself into one of the benches, for once uncaring of the filth around him, and assessed his situation.

His team was far away by now- he _had _wandered deep into the heart of the forest- and his pack was missing. All in all, he was in deep trouble. Even if he survived the massive amount of blood loss, he had no provisions, and if the wound got infected, he was done for. If help didn't come soon, he was in serious trouble. It didn't help that he had found refuge in a place no one would look for him. If he managed to recover some of his strength, he would have to move.

Sasuke reclined farther into the bench and stared up at the ceiling. He would make it somehow, he had to. Death was not an option.

Sasuke started when he saw something red flash in the deep darkness behind the altar. He could do nothing more than stare warily at the spot where he had seen the flicker of red, and wait for whatever it was to reveal itself. There was always the possibility that he had imagined it, but the ancient shrine seemed to have a life of its own.

The dust that remained on the altar stirred and formed a cloud in the air, swirling in a streak of light, as if something had breathed over the altar. It was then Sasuke knew he wasn't seeing things that weren't there. Imaginations couldn't breathe.

"I rather liked that tablecloth, you know, it was embroidered with my image." The voice came from whatever was cloaked in the shadow of the altar. It was soft and breathy, much like a child's voice.

"Identify yourself," Sasuke demanded, pleased that he managed to sound menacing despite his state.

A hand stretched out from the dark and fixed what remained of the tablecloth upon the altar. It ran along the border of the cloth lovingly, where a procession of foxes danced along the frayed edge of the fabric. "Don't you have any manners?" The voice seemed to tease. "Always introduce yourself first. Being a shinobi does not give you the right to be a rude bastard."

Sasuke grit his teeth and bit back a retort. Pain was eating away at his patience and making him irritable. "Uchiha Sasuke of team seven, led by Hatake Kakashi. Now, identify yourself." The voice chuckled softly.

"My, you're an impatient one. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I am the nine-tailed demon fox of Konohagakure, the guardian of these forests. I was hoping Konoha had finally kept its promise to me and sent you, but when I noticed you could channel your chakra, I was afraid they had sent you to get rid of me. It's clear to me now that you merely stumbled upon this place seeking refuge. I can help you, if you want." The voice sounded hopeful.

"I'd appreciate it if you could get me a proper bandage," he snapped. Was this Naruto person trying to talk him to death? Already he felt a headache coming on. And what was that about the demon fox? Sasuke tried to think through the pain, but his mind was clouded.

"Can do," Naruto said, laughter lacing his words. Clearly Sasuke's pain amused him. Either that or the way he was insulting him. "Wait there for a moment."

_Does he actually expect me to leave?_

Naruto returned in the span of a heartbeat, and finally moved from the shadow behind the altar. Sasuke was surprised to see the face of a young boy staring back at him, framed by a shock of vibrant blonde hair. He had unnatural crimson eyes framed by thick, blonde lashes. The boy was decidedly feminine, and could almost be described as beautiful.

Sasuke kept his face blank and followed the boy with his eyes as he approached. His movements were light and springy, almost exuberant. Excitement shone on his face, but for what, Sasuke couldn't fathom. He had already pinned the kid as an idiot. The bandages Sasuke had been promised were wrapped around his right arm.

"Don't move," Naruto chirped as he wound an arm around Sasuke's waist and hoisted him off the bench. He carefully removed the dusty bandage and placed his free hand over the wound. Sasuke hissed.

"What the hell are you doing?" He snarled, trying to twist away from the smaller boy's grasp. The boy had an unusually strong grip, and in his current state, Sasuke was rendered immobile.

"I told you not to move, bastard," Naruto snapped, pressing his palm harder against the wound, earning another hiss from Sasuke. "I'm going to heal you."

Sasuke felt a foreign chakra probe the edges of his wound and resisted the urge to repel it. The strange chakra seeped into his skin and began reviving the skin cells that had been destroyed by either the kunai to his gut or the measures he had taken to seal his wound.

"What are the bandages for?" Sasuke wheezed as he felt his skin begin to close. It was a strange sensation, and he needed to be distracted from it. He felt like ants were crawling beneath his skin.

"I dunno," Naruto said, his nose scrunched up in concentration. "You asked for them." Sasuke glared at the blonde, but his head was bent in concentration, so he missed the sharp look.

Naruto finished applying his chakra and gently eased Sasuke back into the bench. He laid the now useless bandages into Sasuke's lap and grinned widely down at Sasuke, who frowned at the idiotic look he was receiving. It was mildly irritating.

Naruto squatted down and braced his elbows on his knees so he could rest his chin on his palms. "So while you're here, we might as well talk a bit, right? To pass the time?" Sasuke glared at the boy in response, but the blonde seemed impervious to his obvious exasperation.

"I don't 'chat'," he said finally, his eyes still narrowed at the boy in front of him. Sasuke propped his elbows up on the back of the seat and sunk deeper into the wooden bench.

"Well, then you're going to have to learn how to, because I saved your ass and now you have to give me something in return." Naruto said, his mood shifting to anger in the blink of the eye.

"I don't _have _to do anything," Sasuke retorted, shutting his eyes and leaning back into the bench. He planned on tuning out the annoying little pest. If he had his eyes open, he would have seen Naruto quirk an eyebrow and smile mischievously.

"Wanna bet?" The boy challenged.

"Not particularly," Sasuke replied flatly. "I would win."

Before Sasuke could utter another word, the blonde boy had jumped on his stomach- effectively winding him- and used the spare bandages to bind his wrists. "Now, let me rephrase my request," the boy said, smiling dangerously. "You will tell me everything I want to know, deal? In return, I'll refrain from eating your guts, or whatever it is the villagers think I do."

"Fine. What do you want to know?" Sasuke's voice hadn't lost the disinterested tone, but his eyes showed a newfound curiosity towards the blonde. Maybe he wasn't so dumb, after all.

"Who is the Hokage now?" The blonde asked, squirming on Sasuke's lap in an attempt to get comfortable. Sasuke was all bone and muscle, making for a very uncomfortable seat.

"Tsunde is the current Hokage. The Third passed away last week from a stroke. Get off me."

Naruto looked mildly surprised at the news. He pointedly ignored Sasuke's demand. "Tsunde, eh? I never thought the drunk hag would ever get off her lazy ass long enough to do _anything_, let alone run a county. Does she still suck at gambling? She owes me a shitload of money. Anyway, next question: is there a war going on? There's been a lot of activity in the forest recently."

"Yes. The Sand country has decided to move against the Fire country, and Sound isn't far behind."

"Damn," Naruto swore, his nose scrunching up in thought once more. "So I guess you guys will be needing me again, huh?"

"Konoha doesn't need idiots in their army. It would just result in more casualties," Sasuke replied flatly, with a small smirk.

"Eh? Shut up bastard! What do you know anyway? You _willingly _walked into this place!"

"So." It was more of a statement, less of a question, coming from Sasuke.

"You really don't know who I am?" Naruto said incredulously. He gave Sasuke an are-you-stupid kind of look, and Sasuke's eyes narrowed in agitation.

He never put up with being insulted.

Sasuke brought his knee up and caught Naruto in the tailbone, simultaneously releasing enough chakra in his wrists to destroy the bandages-turned-restraints. Naruto went down with a pained howl and Sasuke immediately followed, pinning him to the ground. "So what if I don't know?" He hissed in the other boy's ear. "You're too weak to interest me, anyway."

Naruto made a sound deep in his throat that resemble a growl, and his lips pulled back over his teeth in a vicious snarl, revealing sharp canines. "Get off me, teme," he growled.

"Make me," the black-eyed boy challenged. Naruto's crimson eyes narrowed in anger, and he opened his mouth to respond, but then something caught his attention, and his expression changed to wariness. "What?" Sasuke demanded.

"You were followed, you bastard. Why didn't you tell me you were expecting company?" Sasuke allowed Naruto to roll out from under him and get to his feet. The blonde boy then hoisted Sasuke up without his permission, earning a slap on the hand. "Ouch, bastard," he muttered under his breath.

"Can you tell if they're our allies?" Sasuke asked, ignoring the insult.

"Yeah, just gimme a sec. You got blood all over the place, and it's kinda interfering with my nose." Naruto sniffed for emphasis.

"Your _nose?_"

"Yeah. Each country has a distinct smell to their people. The Fire country people smell like earth, and the Sound smell like fresh-cut grass. Now shut up so I can focus."

Sasuke was amazed that Naruto's sense of smell was that keen. He knew one other ninja that had a sense of smell that good, but it was a rare trait that he had thought was exclusive to the Inuzuka clan.

"Bad news," the boy said after a brief silence. "The Sound is tracking your ass."

End Chapter One.

--

Thank you for the reviews 3 It really warms my heart to see that people enjoy reading what I write.

Thank you again!


	2. Hounds of the Hunt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.**

Wings of Aegis

Chapter 2

Hounds of the Hunt

The small shrine was silent as its two occupants strived to locate their opponents and track their movements. After Naruto had identified the approaching group as enemies, Sasuke attempted to pinpoint their location by sensing chakra signatures. Naruto's sense of smell was not an accurate way to track movements as soon as they occurred: it worked best following the aftermath.

After Sasuke successfully located foreign chakra signatures west of Naruto's shrine, he alerted Naruto to their presence and focused on following the moving bodies.

"It's no surprise they found you, teme," the blonde commented. "You were about as subtle as a hurricane." Sasuke snorted and poured all his focus into tracking to tune out the irritating boy.

It wasn't long before the bodies of chakra approached the shrine. Sasuke was then able to identify three separate bodies, and prepared himself for the fight to come. He felt more than saw Naruto's change in attitude. The air grew heavy with the blonde boy's strange chakra, so heavy that it made Sasuke's hair stand up on end and prickled his skin.

"Are these guys any good?" Naruto wondered aloud, cracking his knuckles and shifting from leg to leg.

"I wouldn't know. I haven't fought them personally," he replied, mentally running through possible outcomes for the fight ahead. He wasn't as physical as Naruto appeared to be: while the blonde preferred to prepare his body, Sasuke preferred to prepare his mind.

"Cool, a surprise," Naruto chimed looking excited. "Should I head them off or stay put?"

Sasuke briefly weighed the risks of leaving the church to ambush the enemy shinobi versus letting the enemy come to them. There was always the possibility of the building collapsing on top of them, and that would be disastrous. There was no cover to be gained from staying in a confined room almost too small to maneuver in, especially one with so many holes in it. "We intercept them," he said, starting towards the exit. He didn't have to look back to know Naruto was behind him: the kid was noisy.

"Woah there, big boy," Naruto said as he leapt in front of Sasuke before he could reach the half-empty doorway. "You're in no condition to fight."

"That's none of your concern," Sasuke said flatly as he tried to push past Naruto. When the blonde didn't budge, he stopped to glare at the young boy. "Get out of my way."

Naruto blinked, and then his face broke out into a wild grin. "I like you teme," he said. Before Sasuke could formulate an appropriate response, he continued, "and that's why I'll do you a small favor and keep your stubborn ass in one piece. In case you haven't noticed, your chakra is almost completely gone."

Sasuke opened his mouth to make a retort, but then he realized the boy was right- he _was_ out of chakra. His closed his mouth and grit his teeth in irritation. Naruto saw this, and smiled even wider, his red eyes narrowing as his grin grew, exposing unnaturally sharp canines.

"Yeah, it took a lot out of you to wake me up from my, er, _nap._ So, how about you swallow that obnoxious pride of yours for a sec so I can deal with the Sound freaks without any unnecessary collateral damage, eh?"

"Fine," Sasuke relented, positively seething.

"Awesome, " Naruto acknowledged. "You know, it used to be people would kill to have a five hundred year old demon to do their bidding," he mused. "Times have changed, neh? Or maybe the people have just gotten weirder." With that, he disappeared in a cloud of dust as Sasuke digested the new information he had just received.

So Naruto was five hundred years old? You would think a demon that old wouldn't act so stupid.

_Demon._

And then it sank in. Sasuke had just violated half of Konoha's most serious laws. Not only that, but his life was in grave danger. Sasuke was one of the most advanced genin in the entire village, sure, but he couldn't delude himself into thinking he was stronger than one of the few demons that had outlived Konoha.

Naruto, the nine-tailed Kyuubi of Konohagakure.

With his head finally clear, Sasuke remembered everything he had been taught about the demon fox in the academy. According to his elders, the number of tails a demon fox possessed determined its age, one for every hundred years of survival. The Kyuubi was said to be a horrific beast that drew pleasure from devouring human guts while its victims were still alive. It was also said that it made deals with select few individuals in exchange for their souls, often for power or wealth.

There was no way Naruto could be the demon fox from the legends.

Could there?

Sasuke approached the entrance to the shrine in defiance of Naruto's orders, his face not betraying the anxiety he felt. Naruto had his back turned to the doorway of the shrine, and he was quite a ways from where Sasuke stood half-hidden behind the decaying door.

In front of Naruto were the three Sound shinobi they had both sensed minutes before. Sasuke couldn't make out the features on their faces because of the distance- he could only discern that one was female with long, black hair, and the other two were male. One had cropped brown hair, and the other suffered from severe balding. The balding one was heavy-set, while the brown-haired one was lanky, almost scrawny. His limbs looked too long for his torso.

The balding man had stepped forward to address Naruto, who stood in a relaxed manner, his hands folded behind his head. Sasuke would have thought they were having a casual conversation, if it weren't for the thick waves of chakra that rolled off Naruto's small body and soaked the clearing in a heavy atmosphere.

The three sound shinobi must have sensed they were meddling with someone dangerous: their body language betrayed their nervousness.

Sasuke blinked, and in that millisecond, everything changed. Naruto's chakra had become tangible, and he was no longer in a relaxed stance. The ground hissed as Naruto fell to all fours, the corporeal chakra eating away at the earth like acid. The heavy-set man had no chance to back away before Naruto's hand shot out and clawed the air in front of him. At first, Sasuke mistook the gesture for a threat, but then Naruto's chakra separated from his body and slashed the heavy man in the gut. There was a high-pitched scream as the older man crumpled to the ground holding in his intestines inside with his hands. The screaming continued as Naruto advanced on the other two shinobi, who froze in fear. A tail formed from the red chakra and wrapped itself around the wailing female, whose screams escalated into ones of pain. The tail tightened around the woman, choking off her screams as another chakra hand swiped at the lanky mail. His head hit the ground as his body swayed from the impact, crumpling to the earth in a spray of crimson. The woman fell limp against the chakra tail, and even from a distance, Sasuke could smell her burning flesh.

Naruto flung the dead woman into a tree, causing the tree to snap in half. As the tree fell to the earth with a deafening roar comparable to thunder, Naruto pivoted to face the shrine. Sasuke's breath hitched, and he had to remind himself to breath as the boy-demon righted himself and advanced towards the him. Sasuke refused to show the fear he felt and kept eye contact with the blonde, who smiled gaily in response.

Sasuke's fear died as the smile blossomed on Naruto's face. The kid looked like an idiot. It was disturbing that he could murder one moment and smile the next, but Sasuke knew no harm would come to him. The Kyuubi killed those he didn't favor on sight, and Sasuke was still breathing.

He was safe.

"Enjoy the show?" Naruto teased as he slung an arm around Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke shrugged off the arm and glared at the shorter boy.

"You made a mess," he snapped.

"Yeah, so?" Naruto replied, inspecting his long fingernails. His chakra had already vanished.

"Proper shinobi kill cleanly, dobe," Sasuke retorted in a matter-of-fact tone. Naruto looked up and grinned at him.

"Temper, temper. Messy kills make the cleaning up more fun!" Sasuke shot him a look of disgust, but Naruto ignored it and looped an arm through his to tug the dark-eyed boy towards the corpses. Sasuke was caught off-guard, and was forced to follow the exuberant blonde, lest he lose his arm. "Watch this," Naruto said as they came to a stop in front of the three dead shinobi. He formed a quick succession of hand seals, and the ground bucked in response, encasing the three dead shinobi in an earthen tomb.

"Did you catch that?" Naruto asked, looking up at Sasuke with an expectant expression plastered on his face. "I learned that from good ol' Gaara. He's a fun guy… when he's not trying to rip you to pieces." He laughed as Sasuke eyed him incredulously.

"You waste a jutsu with battle potential on disposing of the bodies?"

"Well… yeah. So what?" Naruto shot back, scratching the back of his neck. Sasuke sighed in exasperation.

"Forget it," he said as he turned to walk away. Sasuke was getting a headache, and if he didn't return to Konoha soon, he would be presumed MIA.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke's retreating back. Sasuke sighed and stopped to answer the blonde's question.

"Konoha," he replied, shoving his hands into his pockets. His back was still turned to Naruto.

Sasuke caught the scent of wet grass before a hand snaked its way around his waist. Another wound around his throat. "Who said you could leave?" Naruto purred in his ear. Sasuke closed his eyes and focused on breathing as Naruto's body heat played games with his mind. He took a second longer than normal to shake Naruto off with an elbow to the gut.

What was going on?

"I'm going home," he asserted, a little breathless. He could feel Naruto's smile on the back of his neck, and he tried to will his body to move away from the demonic boy.

" Oh really? And what if I say you're not?"

That was a good question.

"I'm not your pet," Sasuke spat back. "You can't tell me where I will and will not go."

Naruto's breath was suddenly on Sasuke's ear, thick and warm. "I'll make you a deal," he said resting his chin on Sasuke's shoulder, once more restraining the taller boy with an arm around the waist. "I'll grant you a wish," he whispered, causing shivers to dance up and down Sasuke's spine. "In exchange for your promise to visit me everyday."

"W-why would you do that?" Sasuke's asked stiffly, painfully aware of the stutter in his voice. He attempted to cover it with a second statement, and was pleased to find his tone was once again dispassionate. "What makes you think I need _your_ help, dobe?"

Naruto had his lips pressed against Sasuke's neck. His smile was literally felt by the black-haired boy. "I know there's something you want. You don't even have to make the wish right away. It's a simple thing I ask, right? What's to lose?"

Sasuke considered Naruto's words, his thought process slightly hindered by the hot breath swelling against the crook of his neck.

What was wrong with him?

"That's all you want? My company?"

"Mmm," Naruto hummed into Sasuke's neck. Sasuke could feel the boy's chest rumble against his back as he did.

"How can I trust you?" Sasuke demanded.

"If you agree to the deal, you'll have full control over me until our agreement is called off by both of us. I wouldn't be able to hurt you."

"What do you get out of the deal?"

"A friend," Naruto replied. Sasuke would have laughed, if it weren't for the look on Naruto's face. The dobe was serious. "I haven't talked to another living thing in _ages._ I'm so bored."

"Then why don't you leave?"

"I'm still bound to this shrine. You may have woke me up with your clumsiness, but you haven't broken the seal." Sasuke pretended to not hear the insult.

"Why should I risk my neck for an idiot like you?" Sasuke was running out of excuses, and Naruto knew it.

"No one has to know. You've already woke me up anyway, and that's an automatic death sentence. You have nothing to lose."

"And if I get caught?"

"I can always rescue you. Konoha's grown weak since the last time I was awake: I can hardly feel the chakra of the patrols."

Sasuke had run out of questions. He yanked Naruto off him and relented to his pleading. "Fine, I'll do it."

Naruto smiled and folded his hands behind his head. "I knew you would." Sasuke fought down the rising irritation and turned to face the blonde boy.

"I can't visit when I'm on a mission," he pointed out.

"You don't have to. No one knows what I look like, so I can just follow you."

"My squad leader would notice."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow in response. "After five hundred years on this earth, I think I know how to disguise my chakra. Besides, it's not like I'll follow you looking like this," Naruto said, gesturing to indicate himself. "I can temporarily change my form, just like you can."

Sasuke mentally berated himself for forgetting to whom he was talking to. "Into what? A woman?" Sasuke remembered how demon foxes were known to take the form of beautiful women, and couldn't help but to tease Naruto with the information. Naruto gave an indignant snort and placed his fists on his hips.

"Fuck you, Sasuke. I can turn into a fox, for your information."

"Aren't you a fox anyway?" Sasuke taunted with a smirk.

"Shut up! I'm stuck in this body, okay? Kami, you're such a bastard!" Naruto exclaimed. "Give me your hand," he demanded.

Sasuke stared wordlessly at Naruto.

Naruto huffed and snatched the other boy's hand. Before Sasuke could pull away, Naruto ran his tongue around in a circle on the back of his pale hand. Too disgusted to pull away, Sasuke contemplated various ways to murder the blonde in his sleep. Then the skin on the back of his hand flared a vibrant blue, revealing the shape of a seal before dimming once again.

"There! Ladies and gentlemen, we have ourselves a pact!" Naruto laughed at the horrified look on Sasuke's face and danced out of range of retaliation. Sasuke opted for glaring daggers at the boy instead. "Just remember to visit everyday. That seal on your hand connects our chakra, so I'll always know where you are. We can even chat through it, but I'll show you how to do that later." Naruto cocked his head to the side. "Your friends are searching for you, so you'd better hit the road," he suggested.

Sasuke wiped his hands off on his shorts with a grimace and grunted in acknowledgement.

"Awesome! I'll go back to sleep for a lil' while, then. Later teme!" And with that, Naruto was gone in a puff of smoke. Sasuke gave the old shrine one last glare before leaping into the trees to find his teammates.

Maybe this would all make sense later.

End chapter two.

--

Thank you for all the kind reviews. I am very grateful for all the support I received for my first story 3


End file.
